High-definition (HD) signals typically require a high-definition television or other devices in order to be viewed. With an aspect ratio of 16:9 (1.78:1), HD video approaches current aspect ratios of regular widescreen film recorded at typically 1.85:1 or 2.40:1 (sometimes traditionally quoted at 2.35:1). Standard-definition (SD) video differs from HD video having an aspect ratio of 4:3 (1.33:1). Numerous video standards and formats have emerged to output HD and SD video. However, each format presents unique characteristics and specifications. As such, decoding and encoding digital video can be limited by processing capabilities of video processing systems.